Question: Gabriela ate 2 slices of pie. Umaima ate 3 slices. If Gabriela ate $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{8}$ of the pie.